Hades In Love
by MusicLover890
Summary: Hades in Love
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to Greece

**Hey guys! I can't get into my old account, so I'll post everything here! Here's the original, so you dno't have to go searching for it.**

AN: My friend, Jenny, helped revise this. THX A BUNCH GRLLLLL! (Jenny: haha, I let her do that for fun :D)

Hades looked at the dead souls below him. They had experienced love, at least once, in their short lives. Hades had Persephone, but she didn't love him. She was there against her will. Hades wanted someone that truly loved him.

My name is Becks. I have long black hair with white tips. I have blue contacts and wear lots of purple, because black is boring. I live in New York City, but my parents are taking me on a trip to Greece. We're going to have so much fun! In fact, we were on the plane right now!

On the plane I was wearing a black fishnet shirt with a purple corset that made my boobs look like a triple D, they're double D's. I also had on a black skirt and blue Lolita boots.

"Becks?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are all the boys staring at you?" I looked around the plane as she said that. I noticed a man was giving me the creeper eyes and getting all hot. I rolled my eyes.

"They're always doing that."

Then we landed in Greece. We went to hotel and unpacked. My parents said I could go see the city if I wanted. I did, because they're so annoying. I saw more men, and women, looking at me. I gave them the finger and said, "Suck it." Some of them said, "Oh, I will." I made a face and ignored them. Then I saw a hot tour guide. I quickly signed up the tour and he smiled at me the whole time. After the tour he came up to me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becks."

"I like it, and I like you."

"I like you too." He leaned in towards my face. He planted a kiss on my lips and began circling his arms around me. I pushed him back. It was too soon!

"Why so scared?" He got an evil look on his face. My eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to an alleyway. I resisted, but he stripped me down to my underwear. He took my boobs in his hands. He pulled down my underwear and began doing me! I resisted more. After he was done, he pulled out a knife.

"Can't leave any evidence, can I?" He killed me. It went all black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dead Girl

I felt cold, and shivered. Goosebumps appeared all over my arm. I looked around me. A cave. "Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?" I stood up and looked at what I was wearing. I had on a long white dress and my hair had returned to its original color, brown. It was curled and a headband was placed on top of it. Just then, I heard someone reply to my shouts.

"What? Why aren't you floating with the other spirits?" A man appeared from the darkness of the cave. He had blue flaming - literally! - hair and a long black cloak. "How is this possible?"

"What?" I asked him. "Wait, who are you? Where am I?"

"You're in the Underworld, and I'm Hades."

"Like in the myths?"

"Sure, but you're dead! How can you be here instead of with your fellow dead?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come here." I stepped closer to him. He grabbed my arm; I flinched. My last experience on Earth involved touching. "What's wrong?" he growled angrily.

"Oh, um, nothing," I lied.

"Fates! Get over here!" Three women rushed over. None of them had any eyes, except the tallest one, but it was in the one socket. "Fates, can you explain this?"

"What? I can't see," the short, fat one asked.

"It's a girl?" the one with the eye answered.

"A _dead_ girl!" Hades shouted.

"Ooh," they said all at once. "We don't know."

"Great! What am I supposed to do with a measly human?"

"Hey! I still have feelings."

"Whatever." He drug me to a jail cell and threw me in.

"What the heck?"

"I don't know what you're doing here, you expect me to just let you roam free?"

"Well, locking me up isn't a great option!"

"Just stay here for a while." He locked me in the cell and left. He hair had been lighting up the room, so now it was dark. Pitch dark. And still cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Persephone

Hades tapped his chin and paced back and forth. _How can she be here?_ He thought to himself. "It doesn't make sense!"

* * *

I sat in the corner and rested my head on my knees. I sighed and threw a pebble. "Ouch!" something winced in pain.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh, nevermind me!"

"Okay, what?"

"I'm Persephone."

"The goddes of spring?"

"Yup, the one and only."

"Why are you here?"

"I have to stay here until spring, then I get to go to my mother in Olympus. But for the rest of the year, I'm stuck down here."

"Why are you in a cage cell?"

"I tried escaping, but Hades, _my "sweetie,"_ caught me and put me in here to "teach me a lesson."

"He's so rude!"

"Uh-huh, so why are you here?" Persephone asked me.

"I'm supposed to be dead, but according to Hades, I'm not floating?"

"The place where the dead go, it's like a green lake. It swirls with the spirits of the dead. I wonder why you're not floating with them."

"Well, I don't know."

"You confused him, and he's the smartest man I know!" Persephone started laughing. "I've never seen him stumped, too bad I'm missing it!"

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"Nah, just him, being confused."

"How did you get out?"

"You want to escape?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Follow me." Persephone touched the wall and flowers grew from it.

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Loosens the bricks, making it easy to escape."

"Oh-kay..." Persephone pushed back the bricks and they fell to the ground outside of the cell. We slipped out and tiptoed through the cave.

"Persephone, what do you think you're doing!?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal

"Oh, honey!" Persephone said turning around. Hades' eyebrows were arched.

"Trying to escape again?"

"What? NO! I'm just showing, um..."

"Rebecca," I told her. Why did I blurt that out? I am Becks!

"Rebecca around!" Hades looked down at her. "Please, don't lock me up again!"

"What am I supposed to do? You keep running off!"

"Hades, I promise I won't for a whole century. Just don't lock me up," Persephone begged. Hades thought about it for a second.

"Fine."

"Oh, thank you!" She kissed and ran off. But before disappearing, she flashed me a thumbs up. Thanks.

"Sorry?" I said unsure.

"What are you?"

"A human."

"You've got to be more though, why are you here?"

"I don't know! Would you people stop asking me these questions?!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I looked down at the bodies, or spirits. They had their mouths open like they were in pain. Hades was showing me this for some reason.

"Ever seen it before?"

"No, not until now."

"Hmm, so your name is Rebecca?"

"Yeah, though as a human I was called Becks."

"Do you wish to be called that instead?"

"No, Rebecca's fine. I don't know why I suddenly want to be called that, but oh, well."

"I like Rebecca. Becks is, uh..."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I was a stupid human. I didn't appreciate my parents the way I should've, and I was sort of a slut. My hair was ridiculous. I was rude and thought I was the shit." I sighed. "Guess being dead makes you realize how much you messed up."

"You could live here with me, in the Underworld."

"Do I have any other choice? I mean, I'm dead."

"You could make a deal."

"And go back to being a bitch? Yeah, sounds good."

"You could change yourself," Hades suggested.

"I guess I could. Sure, I'll take you up on a deal. What do I have to do?"

"You got to work for me, for a while."

"Then I'll be alive again?"

"Yup."

"Okay, deal."


	5. Chapter 5: New York

**Can't believe I'm on chapter 5 after so long! WOOT!**

"So you want me to collect souls? How?"

"Convince them to move on," Hades explained.

"Okay..."

"It's easy, and boring. That's why you're going to do it."

"Gee, thanks."

"Unless you don't want your life back."

"I do, fine I'll do it."

"Great."

* * *

A growl rang through the streets of New York. No one heard it thought, too busy with their own lives.

"Help! Someone help!" a middle class man called out. He was in his thirties, and was running from something. It was like an overgrown wolf. It had a hunched back and a gnarled coat. The man feel down at the end of an alley. "No, no! Don't hurt me!" Then silence.

* * *

"Richard Smith?" I looked at the piece of paper Hades had given me. It had the information I needed to find this spirit. "How am I supposed to find one ghost in New York?!" Then I remembered the map Hades had given me. Red spots would appear where spirits were. About a million of them popped up! I grumbled. "Uh, look for Richard Smith." The spots began to disappear, all of them disappeared actually.

"Miss?" someone behind asked. I turned around and saw an older lady. "Are you looking for Richard Smith?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We haven't seen him in a while, I hope he's okay."

"He's not on my map."

"Map?"

"Yeah, I say a spirit's name and a red dot should pop up where they are, but absolutely _none _of the spirits on Earth are named Richard Smith."

"Oh, dear! What happened? Did he move on?"

"No, why would Hades send me to find him then?"

"Hades?" the old lady asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting, so he's real?"

"Guess so."

"Well, I wish you luck finding him. If you do, can you find me? I'm Martha Luck. I want to know if he's okay."

"I'm gonna have to take you to Hades though."

"Why?"

"Every spirit needs to move on."

"Might as well." The old lady took my hand and we went back to the Underworld.

"Uh, who's she?" Hades asked me.

"A spirit, she came to move on." The old lady joined the other spirits in the lake. "Also, I have a question."

"What?"

"Richard Smith won't appear on my map, is it broken?"

"Shouldn't be."

"Well, he's not popping up."

"That's weird, but you got one spirit, so take a break I guess."

"'Kay." I left, but overheard Hades say to himself, "Can't be."


	6. Chapter 6: A Confused Hades

**Right now this story had 57 views total! I want to thank you all!**

Hades sent me on another mission after my first one failed, well, kind of failed. I mean I did get a spirit. This time he sent me to London. I've never been to London, so this should be exciting! He sent me to find Lily Woods. I used my map again, and she popped up! I ran to where she was, and found her crying.

"Uh, hello," I said.

"Hi," she replied through her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not dead, I'm not dead!" she shouted. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Listen, you are dead."

"No! It can't be! I was going to be married today! I tried talking to my fiancée, but he couldn't hear me." She wept even harder now.

"Come on, let's go." Looks like I didn't need to convince her that much, nice and easy.

"Where?"

"It's time for you to move on."

* * *

"Katie!" a young girl called out. "Where is the brat? She can't keep running off like this. Katie!" A growl came from behind her. "Katie, are you trying to be funny?" The girl turned around and yelled. Then silence.

* * *

"This keeps happening! Why!" Hades said out of frustration.

"Things keep confusing you, huh?" I said. Hades turned around.

"What?"

"Me, and now this. I don't really understand what you're talking about. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Is it dangerous? It is harmless?"

"You really shouldn't know."

"Why? Can it hurt me?"

"Don't ask."

"What is it?"

"STOP ASKING!" Hades screamed. I took a step back and froze in place. Then, after a second, I walked away. I didn't want to anger him any more than I already had.


	7. Chapter 7: The Prophecy

Persephone found me later.

"Hey, Rebecca," she greeted.

"Hey, Persephone."

"Hades get to ya?"

"Yeah, but it's not all his fault. I did keep pestering him."

"Why were you bothering him?"

"He keeps saying, 'can't be.' I just want to know what he's talking about."

"Hmm, I wonder..." Persephone trailed off. "What's been happening?"

"Well, I went to collect one of thee spirits, but they didn't pop up on the map Hades gave me."

"Oh, really?"

"And they didn't come here, to the Underworld."

"No, can't be."

"You're doing it now?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do. I'd rather know than be confused!"

"I'm sorry," Persephone said and then walked away. After a few seconds, I heard Persephone talking to Hades. I decided to walk a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Hades, you can't send her to collect souls now!"

"She'd get suspicious though if I stopped her all of a sudden."

"It's for her safety though! That monster eats all and every spirit that roam free on the surface!"

"That's why I need her to collect all the spirits, so they can be safe."

"What about her safety?" Persephone stormed off. I hid in the shadows, so she wouldn't see me. "Oh, I can't believe him!" she muttered to herself. I held my breath.

After she disappeard, I decided to apologize to Hades.

"Hey, Hades?"

"What?" he snapped back.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said, his voice getting softer.

"I'll just go now."

"Oh, okay."

It got awkward. I guess he didn't expect me to just apologize like that. After a moment, I wandered through the halls, if you can call the walls of a cave that. Then, I saw a door I'd never seen before. It looked different from all of the other doors. I turned the handle and walked in.

"Wow," I gasped. The room was full of pictures, statues, and other ancient looking things. It was like a museum dedicated to only ancient Greek art. Then, I saw a tapestry with words on it. The words were formed in the format of a poem type thing. It read:

"A beast consuming the dead,

Is something that brings dread,

It feasts on those not moving on,

The beast only brings wrong,

None can stop it except one,

The beast thinks it has won,

But one can defeat this beast."

I paused and wondered what it was. Wait, consuming the dead? What if this 'beast' was real, and it had eaten Richard Smith. Maybe that's why he didn't appear on Hades' map.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice behind me boomed.

"Oh!" I gasped in shock. It was Hades "I'm sorry, I just happened upon this room. I didn't mean-"

"Well, might as well tell you now," Hades said. "A beast so ancient, no one in Olympus remembers it. Except me. It feasts on the dead who haven't moved on."

"How do you stop it?" I asked him.

"Did you read the prophecy?"

"Yeah..."

"It says that a specific someone can stop it, but it isn't me. Or else it would be dead. It's messing with the spirits, and that doesn't fly with me." His flaming hair grew.

"We have to stop it though."

"We can't!" Hades stopped for a moment. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You're the one in the prophecy."


	8. Chapter 8: Training

**Can't believe I've made it to chapter 8! I feel so proud of myself. I know it's not the best story, and the romance hasn't really happened yet, but right now, they're not the best of friends. Yet.**

"What? Me?" I asked Hades, pointing to myself. He nodded. "I can't be the one in the prophecy!"

"Maybe that's why you didn't just become another spirit, floating along in the lake."

"You're crazy!"

"No, I'm not."

"I really doubt that's why."

"Then what do you think?"

"Well, nothing, but there's got to be something!"

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Hades said to himself.

"Because it's crazy!" I yelled at him.

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Fight the beast."

"What. You expect me to just fight a beast? Without any experience?"

"True, we'll have to train you."

"Train me?"

"Follow me."

"Great," I grumbled.

* * *

Hades had given me a sword and a dummy to swing at. It was actually easier than I thought.

"Hey, Hades!" I called to him. "This is easier than I thought!"

"This is great! We'll be able to kill the beast quicker then."

"Why you think I'm some chosen one in a prophecy anyways?"

"I don't know, but just keep practicing," he said, getting annoyed with my questions.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." I went back to training, and Hades went off to do other stuff. Then, Persephone came in.

"Hey, Rebecca," she greeted me.

"Hey," I grunted. I swung my sword at the same time.

"It works better if you hold it like this." Persephone tilted my sword just a little bit. I tried swinging it again.

"Thanks! This is easier," I thanked.

"No problem," she said. "Also I heard you ask Hades why he thinks you're the one in the old prophecy?"

"Yeah, I was just confused," I told her. "Well, I still am."

"It's because he sees promise in you."

"Promise?"

"He knows you can do this. He believes in you."

"He doesn't act like it." I swung my sword really hard that time that it cut off the dummy's head. "Oops."

"It's hard for him to show his feelings," Persephone sighed. "Sometimes I can't tell if he loves me, or just puts up with me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm not as direct as you are," she explained. "No offense."

"I'm direct?"

"Yeah, you know what you want, and when you want it, you go for it," Persephone said turning away. "I don't." Persephone walked away. I heard her sniffle a little.

I returned back to training, thinking about what she'd told me.


	9. Chapter 9: Persephone

The night was chilled. I waited by the column. I kept quiet so I wouldn't attract attention.

"Persephone?" a whisper asked.

"Leon?" I asked back.

"Yes." I ran over and kissed him. I hadn't seen Leon in what felt like forever.

"Where were you? I don't see you in a month, and I only get this letter asking to meet you here."

"I was trying to convince my parents not to let me marry another girl." He leaned in for a kiss, but I back away.

"Leon, I shouldn't do this to you."

"Do what?" he asked perplexed.

"I'm immortal. You're mortal. I can't grow old with you." I began crying. That's the only thing I don't have. The ability to live a life. And now I might not have the love of my life.

"Persephone, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to strip you of your life. You should marry someone, and do that one thing I can't."

"What is that?"

"Live."

"Persephone, I love you too much!"

"Don't say that!"

"Then don't leave me."

"I don't want you to leave me, but you will. I hate this life! I never get to be with the ones I love."

"I don't care if you don't age a day."

"Leon, don't do this," I pleaded. "I must go now."

"Persephone..." Leon trailed off.

I hugged him for a long time and walked away. I turned back and gave him a goodbye wave. I sighed and went back to Olympus. I would never let them find out about this, so they couldn't remind me of this pain. And no one will remember the last time I loved.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Fight the Beast

**Holy cow! About 160 views? This is my most viewed story and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Also, this chapter we're back to our regular p.o.v. (Rebecca's)**

"Persephone?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Rebecca."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem sad."

"Yeah, just fine."

"Persephone what is it?"

"Just thinking of the past."

"Oh," I said. "What happened in your past?"

"It'd bore you."

"Nah, tell me."

"No."

"I bet it's not boring."

"Are you stupid!?" Persephone shouted. "Gods, you can't take no for an answer. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Persephone...I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I'll at least tell you the moral of the story. Don't let go of a true love."

* * *

_Don't let go of a true love?_ What had happened to Persephone in the past?

Persephone had gone to her room to be alone, leaving me in the hall.

Just then, Hades walked into the hall.

"Rebecca?"

"Oh, hey, Hades."

"Do you think you're ready to fight the beast?"

"Why so quickly? I was just training."

"It's eating up the spirits faster than I thought."

"Oh."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Well," I said, looking up at him. I sensed how dangerous this thing was. "I'll do it."

"Great!" Hades perked up and opened a chest.

"What's in there?"

"Armor." He pulled out a chest plate and put it on me. He tighted the straps.

"Gee, this is heavy."

"Hehe, yeah, I know."

"Wait, if I kill this beast, do I get my life back?" I asked him. He paused for a second.

"I guess so, this is a pretty big monster to defeat." I could tell how sad he was to see me go.

"Can I ever come visit you?"

"Not unless you're dead."

"Oh, so, I won't see you until I'm old."

"Yeah, you're going to look so different, and I'll look the same. Okay, that should be good," Hades said. I stood up.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

* * *

We searched for the beast. We asked the spirits if they'd seen it anywhere. Then we'd finally found it's lair.

"Stay close to me. Don't attack unless I say so," Hades whispered to me. I nodded to show him I understood. The beast groweled. I shuddered. Hades put his hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. This'll give you some kick." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle With the Beast

He kissed me! He actually kissed me! What was that? I still felt the sting of his lips. His lips were made up of little fires. Not enough to hurt, but it leaves a sting.

Hades and I went to the mouth of the cave. The beast snored in it's sleep.

"It's asleep, this is the perfect time to attack," Hades informed me. I gulped. This was happening. Even though I was dead, it could still eat me. Hades didn't even know what happens after that. He was in no danger, because he's a Greek god. But me? I can be killed, again!

"Okay, in one, two..." Hades started. "three!" We ran in and I stabbed the beast. It was huge. It was a few stories tall, and my sword was like a little splinter. The beast roared. It looked like a deformed hog. Matted brown fur and that pig nose.

"Uh, Hades! It's huge!"

"Yeah, I know! It must grow in size for each spirit."

"I don't think I'm ready!"

"Too late for that!" The beast tried to step on me, but I rolled under it. I was at the back of the cave. I tried looking for something to use. I saw rocks that formed a sort of ladder; I climbed it. Hades saw what I was doing, and distracted the beast. I got as high as I could.

"Hey, beast!" I yelled at it. It turned around. "AAHH!" I screamed and jumped on it's back. It tried bucking me off, my head flinging back and forth. I pulled back on it's fur, so it would fall back. It roared and fell to the ground. It felt like slow motion. What was probably only a minute, felt like an hour. When the beast finally fell, I was under it. I winced in pain.

"Hades, aren't I supposed to be dead? Why does this hurt so much?!" I asked, screaming in the pain in my stomach. Hades shed a tear.

"I never break my promises."

"What?" I said, gasping for air.

"You killed the beast, as soon as you did, you became human."

"Your stupid promises! Can't you just this once-" I cut off myself, because I couldn't breath anymore. My eyes shut and I felt numb.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

I gasped. Was I alive? I looked around me. I was back in Hades' cave, or home.

"Hello?" I called out. Persephone walked in.

"Oh, Rebecca!" she said running over to hug me. "You're all right!"

"But how?"

"Hades brought you back."

"First, I was dead, then I was alive. Now I'm dead again. Shouldn't I be floating in that lake? I did fulfill the prophecy."

"It took a lot of strength, but he used his powers to heal you. He's resting right now."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." We walked to where he was laying.

"Oh, Hades," I cried. Then, I turned to Persephone. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I hope so, he's a Greek god, so he can't die."

"Am I alive? Or still dead?"

"You're alive."

"I can go back to my old life! And do things right this time," I said happily. Then I realized the problem. "I'll never see him again though." I sat down to let it sink in.

"But you can have your life. Something I've always wanted, but never could have," Persephone said, sitting down next to me.

"I can't be with him though. Next time I see him, I'll be wrinkled and floating with those dead bodies."

"Do you want to give up your life like that though?"

Hades' eyes began to flutter open. "Hades! You're okay." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah..." he replied weakly. "And so are you." He kissed me on the lips.

"I'm alive, so I can go back to my old life now."

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"But I don't want to leave you," I told him.

"She'll lose her life though," Persephone informed him. "She can't do that to herself."

"It's her choice," he said.

"You're saying that because you know she'll choose you!" Persephone yelled.

"Persephone have you ever been in love?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I broke his heart, but I spared myself from seeing him grow old. I know I wouldn't be able to bear it, and I know Hades won't be able to see you grow old either!"

"I'm already dead, I won't grow old-!" I stopped myself. I turned to Hades. "You brought me back to life though. Can't I just die again? Then we could be together for eternity!"

"You've fulfilled the prophecy. So, if you die again, you'll just be another spirit," Hades told me, sitting up.

"This isn't fair!"

"Nothing's fair. Now go live your life," Persephone said softly.

"Goodbye Hades, I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye, Rebecca," Hades said while everything went fuzzy. I woke up back in the alleyway where I was killed. I cried.


	13. Chapter 13: The End

Two Weeks Later

I was back in New York, my home. My parents were giving me everything I wanted, they were so glad I was okay. I dyed my hair back to its original color. I got a new wardrobe and threw away my colored contacts. Everything was the way I wanted it to be, except for one thing. My parents sensed that something was wrong. I couldn't tell them, they wouldn't believe me. I also went back to school. I met some new friends, ones that weren't horrible like I used to be. But nothing would heal my pain.

One day at school, we got a new student. A boy. I first saw him when he was at the front of the class. He looked just like Hades. My eyes widened. After school, I confronted him.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Henry."

"I'm Rebecca."

"Hey, Rebecca."

"Do I know you?"

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling like maybe I was right.

"Well, mind if we get a slice of pizza?"

"Don't mind if I do."

What happened next? Well, let's just say, we lived happily ever after.

**Woot! Finally got this done :D I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it! thanks for reading!**


End file.
